Among mobile communication services, the personal communication service is a service that a user can perform voice and low speed data communication using small and light mobile terminal without being restricted to time and location.
Subscribers of mobile communication service can communicate in any place, further can receive necessary information in the form of letter or voice.
Generally, there are lots of web sites which are free or in charge for providing information. A mobile terminal which can connect to those web sites were developed and widely used. The user used contents by connecting to personal network (persnet) server or by inputting domain with mobile terminal in order to user service of the contents provider through the persnet server.
The user connected to an internet site of contents provider using a mobile terminal by inputting a phone number corresponding to the internet site. Otherwise, the mobile terminal user inputs domain name using letter or number and the mobile terminal connects to the corresponding homepage through web-browser.
Referencing FIG. 1, if the user inputs number domain with mobile terminal, the user inputs number corresponding to letter in order. For example, if the user inputs ‘game.co.kr’ user inputs 4 once corresponding to g, inputs 2 once corresponding to a, inputs 6 once corresponding to m, inputs 3 twice corresponding to e, inputs 2 three times corresponding to c, inputs 6 three times corresponding to o, inputs 5 twice corresponding to k, and inputs 7 twice corresponding to r.
After inputting above mentioned numbers, the user selects execution button and the mobile terminal is connected to the site game.co.kr.
In prior art, there were problems that many processes are needed to connect to the internet homepage.
Further, in case of connecting to internet homepage using a mobile terminal, there was inconvenience that user should input domain in letter.
Furthermore, in case of inputting number corresponding to letter, the user had to input number corresponding to letter many times.
Furthermore, as the user use contents in connection with the persnet server, the user could not use the contents unconnected to the persnet server.